A Kiss Felt Across Dimensions
by Moonlight Bomber
Summary: The "good ending" counterpart to Too Late. Features the same four couples, with an added couple that experienced and felt their good endings with an ever-binding kiss.


This is my entry for Hero TV Forums' Forum Fiction Writing Contest phase 25. The theme: a kiss.

The four couples are properties of their respective companies, while the fifth is my own creation.

* * *

**A Kiss Felt Across Dimensions**

"Cloud... you've taught me... that sacrificing my own life is not necessary to achieve the ultimate goal..."

"Aerith... you've taught me... to remain sane... even in the face of impeding insanity..."

"Oh Prince! I really am destined to be with you! Protecting you... is more meaningful..."

"Lyon... my bodyguard... my friend... my soulmate... we're more than destined... we chose our paths, and they converged at the right place..."

"You have saved me... from being plunged into madness... you've made me love my world more... as well as yours... my Descender..."

"I knew... from the start... that you'll be the first and last girl in my life, Kanonno... a life worth living... more than a mere Descender..."

"Vayne... you've made me realize... I musn't let myself become too fatalistic for my own good... seeing everything you've done for only me... makes me want to live longer... and to grow old with you!"

"Jess... I love you not just because I want to clear my father's name... but because... I want to experience the joys of a normal human living in peace... without my own cursed powers..."

Four heterogenous pairs, all from distant worlds...

Their tales of true love and everything stemming from them...

Have fueled our own.

They were... our inspirations.

If they've achieved the perfect union, why can't we?

He learned to overcome his own guilt and powerlessness.

She learned to remain spiritually pure even though her physical purity may be sullied.

He learned that everything he did for her was not just fate nor destiny, but of his own doing.

She learned that even a strong-willed girl needs to surrender herself to the man she truly loves.

He learned that a purpose-driven life is not just fueled by his original duty, but by his everyday interactions that give more color.

She learned that even someone with the darkest of pasts is still viable for redemption.

He learned that everything can't be achieved by miracles alone.

She learned that even though we may perish someday, we musn't let it occupy our soul.

At the right place... at the right time... the power of love... certainly had an effect on them...

The power of love... felt by a kiss...

A kiss felt across dimensions.

Yes... we must also feel the significance of their kisses...

Sure, they had their own problems, but by opening themselves to each other, they have healed each other with one potent weapon - the kiss of true love.

Those four stories with four different endings... all happy ones...

Truly grew on us, the childhood friends.

And so, at the right time... the night before the greatest moment of our young lives...

We finally confessed our love for each other, after giving it much thought, and after being given guidance by the four couples, who all appeared in our dreams the night before.

"My Aerith... my Lyon... my Kanonno... my Jess..."

"My Cloud... my Prince... my Descender... my Vayne..."

"With our hearts truly connected with theirs..."

"And with our own feelings, thoughts, and understandings..."

"We do solemnly declare... our love for each other."

As we leaned forward to each other's lips to commence our kiss, something wonderful happened.

Four oval orbs of light surrounded us.

No doubt, those orbs contained the defining moments of the four couples: the kiss.

We weren't surprised nor threatened by them, and so we continued to lock our lips.

And a shining light consumed us.

As our soft lips continued their intimate contact with each other...

We landed on what seemed to a school's rooftop at sunset.

What's more wonderful...

The four couples were also there. They stood on four corners of the roof, while we stood at the center. They all wore the same school uniform as us, and they also had their lips locked.

Moments later, the couples ended their kisses, and declared to us...

"Congratulations... esteemed couple from the world called Earth. You enjoyed our stories while you're on the prime of your youths. This imaginary school is but a manifestation of our gradually fading youth. As we grow old... we always think that this youth-generated love will last forever. But it's only a half-truth. Pure, consummate love is composed of three things: intimacy, passion, and commitment. If even one component is missing, the love will start to degenerate. We've gone through all that, and so should you. And as we all told you in our earlier dreams... is it better to imitate our stories, or to live by example?"

"Definitely... we chose to live by example. Simple imitation is not just flattery... but a damaging delusion."

"Good. You're not caught up in false feelings. This is what befell many other couples... they only believed in fairy-tale endings... while there is a huge chapter beyond that. Now that you've fully synchronized with us... allow us to further bolster your spirits to guide you in the dungeons of life. Please commence this process with you pure, sincere kiss."

We once again leaned to lock our lips and commence our kiss. Like they said, the couples synchronized with us, also kissing.

We then felt power... wonder-working power.

The power to change ourselves... and someday the entire country... will be used for everyone's good.

A kiss felt across dimensions... along with our strong humanities... will unite all of us to free ourselves from the ultimate threat. #


End file.
